Himeno Anekouji
Himeno Anekouji (jap. 姉小路姫乃) is a character from Crimson Alive series first appeared in Genesis of The Heretic. She is a schoolgirl and high-speed instantaneous force operative who has a weapon ability called "Shukuchi", an unusual talent and called her sister an alley girl. She has been buying her ability mower, which is received a request for resolution of the case related to irregular from government. There is also a classmate Isamu Hasaki with the help of unusual talent and request achievement rate of up to today's best. In such her original, confidential request from the government came in a microcomputer. Content capture of irregular seems to have been hiding in Tokyo, or annihilation. As such a behavior, she carried out in the confidential things. While holding the Ichimatsunofuan to priority of confidential behavior of small and request the contents of the information, she along with it forever. So she want to start the action. Himeno Anekouji is also Isamuhasaki's eternal friend. But there is something hard-headed. Biography Appearance Himeno is viewed as a 17-year-old teenage girl with orange short hair and orange eyes, and wears a skimpy sea green midriff-revealing military tank top with camouflaged pattern, sea green opera glove with a small brown belt tied at the top and a brown finger-revealing gauntlet at her right arm, grey and white fist at her left hand, brown belt worn at the top of her pants, sea green long sleeved jacket tied below her belt, long sea green pants and sea green combat shoes with white features. Abilities Himeno has a unique high-speed movement technique called shrinking land art. To be given, she's also good at tactics that take advantage of the speed. Story ''Crimson Alive: Genesis of The Heretic To be added... Crimson Alive: Burst Again To be added... Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter'' Move List Gallery Himeno character selec portrait.png|Himeno's select portrait. Himeno versus portrait.png|Artwork of Himeno Anekouji. Himeno sketch portrait.png|Sketch of Himeno Anekouji. Himeno ending2.png|In her arcade mode ending, Himeno is accidentally backs off at front off Towa after looking. Himeno ending3.png|Towa and Himeno are being hurt by an accident in the third slide. Towa ending2.png|In the second board of Towa's arcade mode ending, she and Himeno are dressed as schoolgirls and currently talking to each other about the aftermath of a disastrous Irregular incident. Towa ending3.png|Towa feels bad behind Himeno if she defeated several Irregulars. Hikari ending2.png|In the second part of Hikari's actual ending, Towa is having an explanation with Himeno about what she is doing. Hikari ending3.png|Hikari is hugging Towa for making her happy while Himeno is being surprised at this moment. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Himeno Anekouji walkthrough (1 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Himeno Anekouji walkthrough (2 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Himeno Anekouji walkthrough (3 of 4) Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter (PC) - Himeno Anekouji walkthrough (4 of 4) + Ending Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Burst Again Characters Category:Extreme Encounter Characters Category:Genesis of The Heretic Characters